


Anxiety

by RhysieBaby



Series: ZellerGraham oneshots [2]
Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Happy Ending, M/M, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Needs a Hug, Will Graham gets a hug, Will Graham loves Brian Zeller, Zellergraham - Freeform, a lil bit of angst, cuddle time, soft Brian Zeller, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysieBaby/pseuds/RhysieBaby
Summary: Post S1 Ep10 Anxiety attacks,Brian helps Will calm down and gives him Love and Quality cuddle time.
Relationships: Brian Zeller/Will Graham, Will Graham/Brian Zeller, ZellerGraham - Relationship
Series: ZellerGraham oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618747
Kudos: 25





	Anxiety

Brain waited outside the bedroom door with Bev, Jim and Jack.  
Allowing Will to do his work, making small talk amongst themselves before they started hearing what sounded like Will struggling to breathe and Suddenly the door swung open which alerted all of them.  
“Will?” Beverly called to him, Trying to ground him from his anxiety.

Will looked scared and just from that look alone Brian felt scared with him, Seeing the blood on his hands made him worry more.  
Will brushed passed all of them, assumably to wash his hands “Go check on him.” Jack said to Brian, sounding somewhat annoyed.  
Brain only nodded before he hurried after his distraught boyfriend, he found will in the kitchen. Shakily washing his hands as he still tried to Calm his breathing.

“Will?” Brian called out to him as Beverly previously did, the sound of Brians voice cause Will to jump. Shocked by the mans presence, Brain slowly moved closer to him “Hey- Hey its okay,, Will what Happened?” He gently grabbed Wills arm and guided him too a near by chair, sitting him down before sitting down next to him.

“I-I don’t know- Everything happened so Fast,, It all felt real- I didn’t kill her, I know that. I couldn’t have but I feel like I did,, there was so much blood and-“ Will spoke fast and panicked but Brian cut him off  
“Hey- You’re okay Will, Everything okay. You didn’t kill her okay? Things just happened fast and Its just a little bump in the road alright?” Zeller tried to soothe him, Gently rubbing Wills back as he spoke. 

Earning a shaky sigh from the Distressed man “I contaminated The Crime scene, Ive never done that and I-I don’t know what to do. It all felt so real.” Wills voice cracked quietly before he put his head into his hands “I don’t know what happened.” He let his hands Fall.  
Brain frowned, he was going to say something before Jack came down the stairs. He obviously wasn’t happy “Go home Will, We’ll Talk tomorrow.” Jack told him.

Will tiredly looked up at Jack, he was to vulnerable to argue back.  
Zeller helped him up from the chair and lead him out of the house to his Vehicle, helping him in.  
“I have to go talk with Jack, Stay here okay?” Brain let go of Will, Only to have Will quickly grab onto his arm which shocked them both.  
“Please,,, Don’t take to long.” Will gently lat go of him, It was clear that will didn’t want to be alone.

“Im just gonna talk to him for a second okay? Don’t worry.” Brian gave him a reassuring smile before heading off back towards the house.  
Zeller looked back at his Car to see Will hugging himself, which made him frown further more. Soon enough Zeller found Jack, he needed to be quick so Wills anxiety didn’t bug him too much.  
“Listen Jack, Don’t Yell at him for this alright? He didn’t know what happened, He was disoriented. He just needs a break and,, with your permission I would like to take the day off to make sure he’s okay.” Brians arms were crossed slightly.

“Fine but you’re doing overtime tomorrow.” Jack looked Brain over before heading back to the crime scene to see if they could still Catch the killer.  
Even if Brian hated over time he took it, he cared more about will them how many hours he had to spend clearing dead bodies.  
Zeller headed back to the Car and hopped in, Looking at Will to make sure he was going okay.

He started up the car and started off back to Wills house, he knew exactly how to get Will to relax and all it took was Quality cuddling time with him and the dogs.  
He knew the dogs helped him relax so his plan was to get him home, have him shower before wrapping him up into a pile of blankets so him and the dogs could snuggle close to Will.  
The plan put a smile on his face.

Most of the Car ride was Silent, mainly because Will was spaced out.  
Once they pulled up to the house, Zeller helped will out of the car and into the house.  
The dogs were excited to see them and the plan was in go.  
Brian managed to get Will into the shower before he quickly let the dogs out and set up the bed for prime cuddle time.

He gathered some clean clothes for Will, Putting them on the bathroom counter before he went and let the dogs in. Making sure none if them had muddy paws before he heard the shower stop and made his way back upstairs.

Will was now fully dressed as he weakly dried his hair while looking into the bathroom mirror.  
Brian walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around will before giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
“Come on, Relaxing would do you some good.” He pulled Will along, Dogs tagging along behind them.

Brain helped will into the covers of the bed before he slid in beside him, Pulling him into a big hug. “You should be getting back to work.” Will mumbled into his chest as Zoe, Winston and Ellie made themselves comfortable at the end of the bed, The res of the dogs laying on the dog beds. “I took the rest of the day off.” Brian shushed him “its just us for the rest of the day, now Try and get some of that energy back.” Zeller Gently kissed Wills head once more, earning a tired satisfied hum from the shorter male.

It didn’t take long for them both to fall asleep, leaving their bodies intertwined as Brian snored softly.

**Author's Note:**

> If theres any Prompt you wanna see Im open to suggestions!


End file.
